totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Roxane1413
UWAGA! Znalazłeś się na terenie profilu Roxane1413. Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone. Życzę miłego dnia. O mnie Może zaczniemy od tego że nazywam się Rox. Jestem tutaj użytkowniczką od 16 listopada 2013 roku. Miałam ok. 6 avków i nigdy nie zmieniłam nazwy usera. Jestem metalówą, po wakacjach idę do 2 gimnazjum, urodziłam się w Halloween, mieszkam na Pomorzu, lubię Totalną Porażkę, książki fantasy, filmy przygodowe, jazdę na rowerze, pizzę i słuchać muzyki. Nie lubię popu i kiedy ktoś mnie obgaduje za plecami. Obecnie jestem w związku z DK1/HD i się nam dobrze wiedzie. ;u; <3 Moją ulubioną postacią z TD jest Gwen, a najmniej lubianą Courtney. Z wszystkich par najbardziej popieram związek Gwen+Duncan. Na koncie mam jedną w całości napisaną fikcję, jedną trwającą, jedną wspólną chwilowo zawieszoną, jedno uczestnictwo w fikcji online i rożne występy w TD Eurovision Quai'a i Mileka i Hardvision Luki oraz masę planowanych ficków które na pewno napiszę. Jak coś ode mnie jeszcze chcesz to pytać. Koniec transmisji. Przepraszamy za usterki. ;u; Fikcje Co do TPGNP i TPNŚIŻ mam małe wątpliwości, ale co do reszty - będą na pewno. Jedynie nazwy niepewne. Gorzej z premierami odcinków. ;u; Mój cykl Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu (Zakończona) *'angielski tytuł:' Total Drama: Revenge of the Action *'Liczba odcinków: '''16 + special *'Opis:' Czternastu uczestników - siedem z oryginalnego składu, sześć z drugiego oraz jedna całkiem nowa zawodniczka muszą się zmierzyć w kolejnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki powracając na opuszczony plan filmowy w Toronto. Prowadzącym jest jak zwykle Chris McLean. Głosowanie podczas eliminacji będą się odbywały przez tablety. Ten kto na ceremonii dostanie spleśniałego Chrisa zostaje wykopany Wielkim Butem Przegranych i "nigdy nie wróci". Kto dostanie milion dolarów? Dowiecie się tego czytając Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Planu! *'I miejsce:' Cody *'II miejsce:' Duncan *'III/IV miejsce:' Mike i Courtney 'Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty' (Trwa) (Trzeci odcinek w trakcie pisania ;u;) *'angielski tytuł:' Total Drama: Revenge World Tour *'Liczba odcinków:' 26 (?) + special *'Opis: Osiemnastu zawodników - 8 z pierwszego składu, osiem z nowego, uczestniczka z TPZP oraz kolejna nowa zawodniczka zmierzą się w kolejnym sezonie podczas podróży dookoła świata naprawionym Jambo Jetem. Prowadzącym jest oczywiście Chris McLean oraz pomocnikiem Chef Hatchet. Zawodnik który dostanie torbę przeterminowanych fistaszków musi wykonać Skok Wstydu i "nigdy nie wrócić". Kto tym razem wygra okrągłe milion dolarów? Dowiecie się już niedługo w Totalnej Porażce: Trasie Zemsty! *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA *IV miejsce: TBA Totalna Porażka na Nibynakwie (planowana) *angielski tytuł: Total Drama on the Kindofnakwa *Liczba odcinków: 16 (?) + 2 speciale *mały spoiler: Najwytrwalsi zawodnicy z obsady zostają zabrani na wyspę "Nibynakwa" (sztucznie wytworzonej kopii Wawanakwy) gdzie znów zawalczą o główną nagrodę *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA *IV miejsce: TBA Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Pakhitew (planowana again) *angielski tytuł: Total Drama: Revenge of the Pakhitew Island *Liczba odcinków: ? + special *mały spoiler: Świetni jak i mierni zawodnicy z wszystkich trzech obsad powracają na "podrasowaną" wyspę Pakhitew by wygrać milion dolarów. *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA *IV miejsce: TBA Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdy na Pahkitew (planowana, bo nie trwa) *angielski tytuł: Total Drama: Stars on the Pahkitew *Liczba odcinków: ? + 2 speciale *mały spoiler: Ostatnie wielkie gwiazdy zmierzają się na wyspie Pakhitew w kolejnym sezonie All-Stars. Ale czy na pewno sezon dotrze do finału? *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA *IV miejsce: TBA Wielka Totalna Porażka (planowana, rezerwowana nazwa, tytuł roboczy, whatever) *angielski tytuł: Great Total Drama *Liczba odcinków: ? + special *mały spoiler: Najlepsi uczestnicy + para nowych zawodników rywalizuje znowu na wyspie Pakhitew w najgroźniejszych wyzwaniach świata. Jednak nowi mogą się okazać sprytniejszy od starych... *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA *IV miejsce: TBA Totalna Porażka: Ostateczny Finał (mówiłam coś o planowanych fikcjach?) *angielski tytuł: Total Drama: Ultimate Finale *Liczba odcinków: ? + special *mały spoiler: Wszyscy zawodnicy którzy występowali w Totalnej Porażce przechodząc od planu filmowego w Toronto, do Jambo Jetu po wyspę Pakhitew by w finale ostatniego sezonu nad jeziorem Wawanakwa wygrać 15 100 000 dolarów. *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA *IV miejsce: TBA Delta Totalnej Porażki (plany, plany, plany i rezerwacje nazw) *angielski tytuł: Total Drama Delta *Liczba odcinków: kiedy skończą mi się pomysły xD *mały spoiler: Po wydarzeniach ze specjalnego odcinka FTP prawie wszyscy bohaterzy Totalnej Porażki zginęli, ale pewne osoby które zyskały niezwykłe moce i zdolności przetrwali, by teraz walczyć z istotami zagrażającym Ziemi i...wylegiwać się nad Wawanakwą. *To nie będzie reality show xD Serie wspólne '''Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Świecie (Znowu zawieszona; dokończy się ją, no, później ;u;) *fikcja z DK1 <3 *angielski tytuł: Total Drama: Travel the World *Liczba odcinków: 26 (?) *Opis: Powracamy na lotnisko w Toronto, aby po raz kolejny wyruszyć w podniebną podróż, w nowym samolocie! 19 uczestników, 8 ze starej obsady, 8 z nowej i 3 zupełnie nowych zgłosiło się do programu aby rywalizować w różnych częściach świata i na końcu zdobyć nagrodę w wysokości 1.000.000$. Prowadzącym będzie dobrze znany nam Chris McLean, a w kuchni i roli pomocnika zagości Chef Hatchet. Kto wygra a kto odpadnie w przedbiegach? Aby się dowiedzieć musicie obejrzeć ten sezon! *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA *IV miejsce: TBA Fikcje niezależne od cyklu Totalna Poraża na Śmierć i Życie (P.L.A.N.O.W.A.N.A.) *angielski tytuł: Total Drama for Life or Death *Liczba odcinków: ? *Mały spoiler: Kilkoro starych zawodników + kilka nowych walczą ze sobą w bezludnym miejscu na śmierć i życie, a stawką jest życie uczestników nie biorących udziału w tym "sezonie". *I miejsce: TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA *IV miejsce: TBA Inne moje występy i osiągnięcia *11 miejsce jako Helen w fikcji online'' Totalnej Porażce: Podróży dookoła świata. *15 miejsce w ''Total Drama Eurovision 03 z utworem Brick - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoHR_zfA8_I Megadeth The Hardest Part of Letting Go... Sealed with a Kiss] reprezentując Holandię. *16 miejsce w Total Drama Eurovision 04 ''z utworem Duncan - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeUosbClag8 Kiss ''Black Diamond] reprezentując znowu Holandię. *?? miejsce jako Helen w fikcji online Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. *I miejsce w 7. TD: Eurovision Song Contest z utworem Helen - Joan Jett'' I love Rock N' Roll'' reprezentując Finlandię, plus Dania (18. w SF2) i Rumunia (19. w SF2) które nie dostały się do finału. ;u; <3 *Ekhem, rola Rox Niezakochan w programie Moda na TDFF. ;u; xD <3 *III miejsce Nagrody Miesiąca 07/2014 fikcji Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu w kategorii Fikcja Miesiąca. * I miejsce Nagrody Miesiąca 07/2014 w kategorii Użytkownik Miesiąca. <3 * 15 miejsce w Total Drama Hardvision 01 z utworem Tyler - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQRYVsqVT3M Kiss God Gave Rock N' Roll To You II] reprezentując Finladnię oraz Rumunia (14. w SF2) i Dania (9. w SF1) które się do finału nie dostały. ;u; Moje postacie Tak wiem, skromna jestem ;u; *Alice (debiut w WiTP) *Helen - Tajemnicza metalówa *Marta - Bezuczuciowa polka *Drake - Nieśmiały nastolatek (od DK1 <3) *Philip (debiut w WiTP) Rankingi |-| Obsada= 54. Courtney 53. Anne Maria 52. Justin 51. Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran 50. Sugar 49. Eva 48. Staci 47. Ezekiel 46. Beverly "B" 45. Beardo 44. Sadie 43. Katie 42. Topher 41. Rodney 40. Beth 39. Sierra 38. Trent 37. Geoff 36. Leonard 35. Dakota Milton 34. Scarlett 33. Devon "DJ" Joseph 32. Ella 31. Bridgette 30. Alejandro Burromuerto 29. Lindsay 28. Max 27. Amy 26. Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson 25. Tyler 24. Sam 23. Sammy "Samey" 22. Leshawna 21. Dave 20. Chef Hatchet 19. Owen 18. Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V 17. Izzy 16. Jasmine 15. Benjamin "Brick" McArtur 14. Jo 13. Noah 12. Chris McLean 11. Sky 10. Dawn 9. Heather 8. Cameron Corduroy Wilkins 7. Scott 6. Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson 5. Zoey 4. Duncan 3. Shawn 2. Mike, Mal, Chester, Svetlana, Vito i Manitoba Smith 1. Gwen |-| Sezony= 6. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki 5. Plan Totalnej Porażki 4. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy 3. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd 2. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island 1. Totalna Porażka w Trasie |-| Odcinki= TBA Ahoj, załogo! '''TBA Lód, lód dziecino '''TBA Schwytani straceńcy '''TBA Zaczarowany Las '''TBA Prawda albo laser rekina '''TBA Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze '''TBA Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana '''TBA Uciekający model TBA Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa '''TBA Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny '''TBA Grand Chef Auto TBA W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie '''TBA Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady |-| Piosenki= |-| Drużyny= '''13. Zabójcze Makiety 12. Zabójcze Okonie 11. Toksyczne Szczury 10. Drużyna Zwycięzców 9. Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki 8. Pimâpotew Kinosewak 7.Bohaterskie Chomiki 6. Nikczemne Sępy 5. Waneyihtam Maskwak 4. Wrzeszczące Susły 3. Trzeszczące Żarówy 2. Zmutowane Larwy 1. Drużyna Amazonek |-| Związki= TBA |-| Przyjaźnie= |-| Konflikty=